This invention relates to labels and facestocks that are conformable and contain a holographic image. More specifically, this invention relates to a label and facestock that contain a holographic image layer which is conformable and/or squeezable, e.g. the holographic image does not crack or flake.
Holograms and other types of defraction gratings are commonly attached to documents or other articles. Holograms have been used as security means in documents as well as credit cards to authenticate their genuineness and increase the difficulty of counterfeiting those articles. Holograms have also been attached to printed documents and other articles for decorative and aesthetic reasons, as well. For consumer goods, hologram containing labels provide an eye-catching display for products.
One problem associated with the use of holograms in labels has been that holograms tend to be stiff. The hologram within the label tends to crack or flake. In labels, holograms may provide market appeal but have traditionally been avoided due to the problem with the image being destroyed during processing or during the use of the product containing the holographic label. It is desirable to have a hologram within a label where the image is conformable to a squeezable bottle or squeezable container.
This invention relates to a facestock comprising a polymeric film, and a holographic layer on a surface of the facestock, wherein the film is conformable. The invention also relates to label stocks prepared from the facestocks, and labels made therefrom. The labels are useful on squeezable containers. An advantage of these labels is that there is little or no cracking or flaking of the holographic image.